


Word.

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, E-mail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SVT (Systems of Visionary Technologies) takes in a hip, new intern, Choi Hansol, who learns what this business is all about, courtesy of Hong Jisoo who lacks in hipness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word.

**Author's Note:**

> Reads like a series of emails.

******New Intern  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com

Sir,

The new interns are coming today right?

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies 

 

—

 

 **RE:New Intern  
** **From:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com 

I THINK SO??

YEAH.

YOU’RE TRAINING ONE OF THEM.

CHOI HANSOL.

 

—

 

 **RE:New Intern  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com

Should I wait outside for him in the lobby?

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:New Intern  
** **From:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com 

YEAH DO THAT. JISOO, HOW DO YOU REMOVE ALL THESE CAPITAL LETTERS??/ I THINK MY KEYBOARD IS BROKEN.

 

—

 

 **RE:New Intern  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com

Just press the ‘caps lock’ key, sir, and the button with the glowing capital ‘A’ on the top right of the keyboard should turn off.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:New Intern  
** **From:** choi.seungcheol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

 ah yes thank you. yeah he should be down there right now.

 

—  
—

 

 **Welcome  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

Choi Hansol:

On behalf of all the staff here, welcome to the Systems of Visionary Technologies. I, along with other co-workers, will be assisting you on your time here as an intern. We hope that you will see this as a learning experience.

Regards,

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Hyung, how do you get a signature like that?

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

Like what?

P.S. Please refer to me as Mr.Hong.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

The one with your name and your position, hyung!! It’s cool af!! 

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

Oh. It’s a very complicated process, so don’t worry about it since you’re an intern and it’s your first day on the job.

P.S. what does “af” mean?

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **FWD:RE:Welcome  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

omg dude look at this guy who’s training me. he doesn’t even know what ‘af’ is I feel so bad for him

[— Forwarded Message —]

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** babyboo98@gmail.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

lmaooooooo what a #noob

shouldn’t you be focusing on your job though?? @-@??

 

 

—

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

uhhhhh shouldn’t you be studying for that final you have tomorrow?? :P

 

**—**

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** babyboo98@gmail.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

=_______=

just do your job.

oh, and if you want a signature, just google it. it’s pretty simple.

 

**—  
** —  


 

 **Word Trouble  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com

Jeonghan,

What does “af” mean?

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Word Trouble  
** **From:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Did you really just email me to define “af” for you when:

  1. You have google.
  2. I’m literally just a cubical away from you.



Jisoo, what the hell? I thought you actually had trouble with Microsoft or something.

Yoon Jeonghan  
Controller  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Word Trouble  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com

Sorry.

Okay, I just googled it.

Thanks for all your help.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

**—  
** —  


 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Aight, I think I got this shit down, Hyung.

HVC @ SVT  
Check out my mixtape fam!!  
[ https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1 ](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1)

 

**—  
** —  


 

 **FWD:Welcome  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com

Jeonghan,

I cannot deal with this new intern. He even made an inappropriate signature. I should report him to Mr.Choi.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

[— Forwarded Message —]

 

**—**

 

 **RE:Welcome  
** **From:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Jisoo, calm down. Just tell him to change his signature. Seungcheol probably doesn’t even know what an e-mail signature is.

Though, you have to admit, that mixtape of his is pretty lit.

Yoon Jeonghan  
Controller  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **FWD:Welcome  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com

Jeonghan,

Fine, I won’t report him. But I’m tired of him. I’m just going to focus on my reports while he files. Hopefully he doesn’t screw that up.

Why are you using this lingo that he uses? How do you know such things?

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—  
—

 

 **Yo  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

Dude I think Jisoo hyung hates me…...

HVC @ SVT  
Check out my mixtape fam!!  
[ https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1 ](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1)

 

**—**

 

 **RE:Yo  
** **From:** babyboo98@gmail.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

WHY DID YOU GIVE YOUR MIXTAPE LINK ON YOUR WORK SIGNATURE??

you ass!!! i would hate you too if you did that

 

**—**

 

 **RE:Yo  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

But it’s cool :(

I guess you’re right though.

He made me file some documents for him.

I’m pretty sure he just wants to keep me busy….

HVC @ SVT  
Check out my mixtape fam!!  
[ https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1 ](https://soundcloud.com/pledis_seventeen/seventeen-mixtape-vol10-lizzie-velasquez-vernon-1)

 

—

 

 **RE:Yo  
** **From:** babyboo98@gmail.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

OMFG CHANGE YOUR DAMN SIGNATURE AND THEN WE’LL TALK

 

—

 

 **RE:Yo  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

Better?

Choi Hansol  
Intern  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

**RE:Yo  
** **From:** babyboo98@gmail.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

much.

ANYWAY.

did you finish your work already?

 

—

 

 **RE:Yo  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

The filing? Yeah, you know I’m ahead of my work. He said I can just do whatever after I’m done since I only come in for half the day because I still have an evening class I need to commute to. I’m just catching up on my anime now.

Choi Hansol  
Intern  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—  
—

 

 **Your Intern  
** **From:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

So I was passing by him to run into the copy room to fax something, and you’ll never believe what I overheard in his cube.

He was watching that one anime you’re really into. What’s it called? The one with the weapons and souls?

Yoon Jeonghan  
Controller  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Your Intern  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SOUL EATER????

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Your Intern  
** **From:** yoon.jeonghan@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Yeah, that show!

Anyway, he seems to be be done with his filing so he’s probably just catching up on episodes. Don’t report him to Seungcheol though, okay? Just let him rest before he heads back to campus.

Yoon Jeonghan  
Controller  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—  
—

 

 **Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

Hansol,

Congratulations on your performance on your first day. All the files were sent out and properly organized. Thank you for doing your task efficiently.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Thank you, Mr.Hong.

Choi Hansol  
Intern  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

Oh, you can call me hyung.

By the way, I heard you were watching anime in your cubical? You’re not in trouble or anything. I’m just curious.

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** hong.jisoo@svt.com

Oh. Okay, hyung.

Yeah, I was watching Soul Eater.

Are you into anime?

Choi Hansol  
Intern  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

 

—

 

 **RE:Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** hong.jisoo@svt.com  
**To:** choi.hansol@svt.com

I love Soul Eater!

Yeah, I really like anime!! XD

Look!

Hong Jisoo  
Information Services Director  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

[— Attached Files —]

maka-figurine-collection.jpg, soul-cosplay.jpg, soul-eater-manga-shelf.jpg

 

—  
—

 

 **FWD:RE:Daily Performance Review  
** **From:** choi.hansol@svt.com  
**To:** babyboo98@gmail.com

Dude… my whole world has changed.

But who uses ‘XD’ anymore??

Choi Hansol  
Intern  
Systems of Visionary Technologies

[— Attached Files —]

maka-figurine-collection.jpg, soul-cosplay.jpg, soul-eater-manga-shelf.jpg


End file.
